Among objectives of these studies has been the application of physical, biochemical and biological techniques to characterize the structure and functions of certain segments (i.e., the inverted terminal repeat) and genes of adenovirus (Ad) DNA. In earlier studies, we first identified and characterized the VA RNA gene/transcript and inverted terminal repeats in Ad DNA. We have continued to investigate the specific regulatory functions of several early Ad genes, e.g., the VA and DNA-binding protein genes. Recent results indicate that these latter genes are involved in the regulation of translation of certain viral mRNAs. Among methods used are gradient sedimentation, DNA cleavage with restriction endonucleases, gel electrophoresis, base sequence analysis and DNA transfection.